This invention relates to a connector assembly which comprises a first connector and a second connector. For instance, the first connector is configured to be mounted on and fixed to a circuit board, and the second connector is configured to be connected to a cable.
For example, this type of a connector assembly is disclosed in JP-A 2008-277020, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector assembly of JP-A 2008-277020 comprises a connector for a circuit board (first connector) and a connector for a cable (second connector). The first connector includes a first shell. The second connector includes a second shell. The first shell is configured to be connected to a grounding portion of the circuit board. The second shell is configured to be connected to a shield wire of the cable. When the first connector and the second connector are mated with each other, the second shell of the second connector is brought into contact with at least a part of the first shell of the first connector so that the shield wire of the cable is electrically connected to the grounding portion of the circuit board via the two connectors.
The first connector and the second connector of the connector assembly of JP-A 2008-277020 have tongue pieces. The tongue piece of the first connector and the tongue piece of the second connector are connected to each other so that electrical paths between the shield wire of the cable and the grounding portion of the circuit board increase in number. However, the two shells of the connector assembly may be not sufficient in contact with each other when the connector assembly is small in size so that the shielding performance of the connector assembly may be reduced.